


you know it when you know it (and i always knew with you)

by rileynoah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Poly, Smut, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: A collection of tumblr one-shotsIncludes Director Sanvers, Sanvers, & Supercorp.Will update tags + summary as it grows.(title is from Make You Mine by Us the Duo)





	1. director sanvers: morse code

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> I mean probably this is cliche idk i don't read enough smut but I feel like alex and lucy would def be using morse code on each other's clits.
> 
> Okay so originally this was going to be short and cute, then it ended up long, sappy, and smutty. Which apparently is the story of my life. Hope it totally fulfils what you wanted, my guy! It’s totally in beta’d and probably a mess but I did the thing and it only took me two hours. @bathtimefunduck i did the thinggggg

It starts with tapping. Alex’s fingers are drumming against the skin of her thigh and it takes Lucy more than a few minutes to realise that there is a distinct pattern. Another few minutes and she realises that it’s not just a pattern, but Alex is tapping in morse code. She can’t tell if she’s doing it consciously or not, but her heart swells when the pattern resets and she can translate what Alex is communicating.

_Dot, dash, dot, dot._

_Dash, dash, dash._

_Dot, dot, dot, dash._

_Dot._

Love.

Lucy smiles to herself, pulling one of her hands from around Maggie’s waist, who lies on the other side of her on the bed, to rest against the bare skin at Alex’s hip. She lingers for a moment, letting herself bask in the way Alex’s fingers tap gently onto her skin, the way her breath leaves goosebumps on her neck.

The three of them, together on a lazy Sunday morning, under the agreed rule of ‘no one is leaving bed until at least 11am’. The page of Maggie’s book turning flutter in the silence of the room, accompanying the padding of Alex’s fingertips and Lucy can’t help the soft kisses she presses against her neck, her jaw, her cheek, her forehead. Alex scrunches her nose in the way that has Lucy swooning and tapping her fingers in response.

_Dash, dot, dash, dot._

_Dot, dot, dash._

_Dash._

_Dot._

Cute.

Alex tenses suddenly, shifting to get a good look into Lucy’s eyes, and Maggie is still enraptured by her book so much that she doesn’t notice. Alex’s eyes stare at her gently, asking a question that doesn’t need to be spoken. Lucy nods, almost imperceptibly. Yes, Danvers. I understood that. I’m in the army. Alex’s lips curl up in a playful grin, and her fingers resume their tapping.

_Dash, dot, dot._

_Dash, dash, dash._

_Dot, dash, dot._

_Dash, dot, dash._

Dork.

Lucy rolls her eyes, pressing her palm against Alex’s hip and pushing her onto her back, swinging a leg over her hips as she goes. Maggie looks up from her book and smirks when she see’s her two girlfriends making out on the other side of the bed. Her bookmark is shoved in hastily and the book long forgotten on the floor beside the bed.

“Hey.” Maggie calls indignantly, making Alex and Lucy pause and glance over at her. She makes grabby hands, pouting not unlike a small child in a way that has Alex scrunching her nose again.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Lucy chuckles, taking one of Maggie’s hands and tugging. “Come over here.”

Maggie grins, letting Lucy drag her over far enough to kiss her slowly. When she breaks away, Alex is already leaning into Maggie for a kiss as well and God, she could really get used to lazy Sunday mornings with her two favourite women.

~~~~~

It starts with soft tapping against skin, but grows into something more. It becomes Alex and Lucy’s unspoken language, and usually the way to plot exactly how they are going to dote on their girlfriend without letting on to said girlfriend.

The three of them are at a restaurant, a pre-arranged date night that was truly well deserved. Lucy had just flown back in from DC after a gruelling three week absence and Alex had insisted on a date night. They accounted for everything, making sure that Lucy would have plenty of time to settle in and rest up from her flight, that Maggie and Alex were not needed at work for the entire night. What they couldn’t account for was the fact that Maggie was in the middle of a rather large case. Her and her partner were in the middle of trying to bust up an alien drug ring and the case had stalled, leaving Maggie frustrated and stressed.

Alex notices first, as Lucy hadn’t been in town to notice the building anguish in the way Maggie stalks around their apartment, around the precinct, around the DEO. It takes Lucy a moment to realise that Alex’s fingers drumming against the table isn’t mindless, but a distinct message, and she focuses in to translate.

_Dash, dash._  
Dot, dash.  
Dash, dash, dot.  
Dash, dash, dot.  
Dot, dot.  
Dot.

Maggie.

Lucy cocks her head to the side, glancing up at Alex’s face and then at Maggie’s. She notices the stress immediately, the pinched smile and the weariness behind her brown eyes. She turns back to Alex, and then back to her still moving fingers.

_Dot, dot, dot._  
Dash.  
Dot, dash, dot.  
Dot.  
Dot, dot, dot.  
Dot, dot, dot.  
Dot.  
Dash, dot, dot.

Stressed.

Lucy nods in understanding, mouthing the word ‘case’ at Alex for the agent to confirm the reason. Maggie, too swept up in her calculating mind, even in the middle of date night trying to crack the case silently, never notices the silent interaction. Lucy cocks her head to the side again, turning back to Alex.

_Dash, dot, dash, dot._  
Dot, dot, dash.  
Dash, dot, dot.  
Dash, dot, dot.  
Dot, dash, dot, dot.  
Dot.  
Dot, dot dot.

Cuddles?

Lucy tilts her head further, to indicate the question mark that should be on the end of her message, and frowns when Alex shakes her head.

_Dot, dot, dot._  
Dot.  
Dash, dot, dot, dash.

Sex.

Lucy rolls her eyes, because  _of course_ , but she nods in agreement. They eat together, Lucy and Alex practically inhaling their food out of habit. Lucy because she’s a soldier and that’s just how you have to eat in the middle of a war zone, and Alex because she’s the sister to an alien with a black hole for a stomach, and it’s practically a war zone as far as she is concerned.

Maggie eats, but mostly pushes the food around her plate. Lucy runs everyone down on her time in DC, complains about old white men and their bitching and moaning. Alex runs Lucy down on the particulars of Maggie’s case when the detective makes no move to, and talks about the DEO’s involvement. Before long, dinner is over and the three of them are trudging into Alex’s apartment, shucking clothes off as they go.

Alex and Lucy share a look as they strip their respective jackets, and turn to where Maggie is struggling with one of her boots.

“Maggie.” Alex whispers, placing a hand over Maggie’s to still her. She looks up with tense eyes and lets her girlfriend take over. Lucy appears behind Alex and draws Maggie into a kiss as Alex makes quick work of both boots and then her leather jacket.

“You planned this.” Maggie gasps against Lucy’s lips, anchoring one hand on Lucy’s hip and the other on Alex’s shoulder. Alex giggles, looking up at her with a sly smile as she untucks Maggie’s flannel from her jeans.

“Are you complaining, Sawyer?” Lucy quips, taking over the unbuttoning of her flannel so that Alex can work on her jeans.

“Not at all.” Maggie raises her hands in mock surrender before threading them into Lucy’s hair. Her clothes find a new home on the floor, and Alex is kissing at her thighs and Lucy is nipping at her jaw and Maggie is wrecked. Lucy, caught up in the feeling of kissing Maggie, of her closeness with Alex, doesn’t immediately recognise the tapping on her foot.

_Dash, dot, dot, dot._  
Dot.  
Dash, dot, dot.

Bed.

Alex, still on her knees, extracts herself from between her two girlfriends so that Lucy can wrap her arms around strong thighs and lift Maggie up. Maggie moans, wrapping her legs around Lucy’s hips and allowing herself to be carried to bed.

Maggie fights for a moment, attempts to flip Lucy over onto her back, but finds herself held down gently by Alex’s strong hands, her hips pinned when Lucy straddles her.

“Oh no, you’re not topping tonight, babe.” Lucy smirks when Maggie wriggles against her, biting back a moan at the way her movement strikes a spark in her clit even through her jeans. A whine of protest is cut short by Alex’s lips and Lucy smirks again as she watches Maggie melt into the bed under Alex’s kisses.

She lets Alex continue, enjoying the desperate noises that bubble in the back of Maggie’s throat as she strips. When she is down to only her panties, Lucy reaches out to pull Alex’s shirt over her head as well. She snaps open the agent’s bra swiftly and lets it drop to the floor before settling her hands against soft, strong hips, using the pads of her fingers to communicate to her taller girlfriend.

_Dot, dot, dot._  
Dash.  
Dot, dash, dot.  
Dot, dash.  
Dash, dot, dot.  
Dash, dot, dot.  
Dot, dash, dot, dot.  
Dot.

_Dot, dot, dot, dot._  
Dot.  
Dot, dash, dot.

Straddle her.

Alex complies. She lifts one of her knees from the bed where it had been planted on Maggie’s left and swings it over her torso, keeping her body hovering above Maggie’s. Lucy moans her approval, kissing at Alex’s bare shoulder blades before shifting away from Maggie’s hips and between her legs. She reaches out to tap against Alex’s hip again.

_Dot, dash, dash, dot._  
Dot, dash.  
Dash, dot.  
Dash.  
Dot, dot, dot.

She doesn’t get to finish the full phrase, the word ‘pants’ being enough for Alex to shift off of Maggie to quickly strip her jeans away, and then retake her position before Maggie can get far. Pleased with herself, Lucy lets herself settle in between Maggie’s legs and press open mouthed kisses along the soft flesh of her thigh. Maggie’s hips jerk, and she moans against Alex’s lips when Lucy nips at her skin.

“Luce, please.” Maggie whispers, and Lucy glances up to where she can just see Maggie’s face in the gap between Alex’s legs and Maggie’s stomach.

She considers briefly making her beg, making her writhe under her teasing tongue, but she decides against it. Next time, she promises herself as she leans in slowly to run the point of her tongue along Maggie’s centre. The both moan simultaneously, Maggie at the touch of Lucy’s tongue and Lucy at the taste of Maggie and Alex follows up with one of her own, revelling in her girlfriends pleasure as she kisses along Maggie’s jaw and neck, fingers tugging and pulling at her nipples.

Lucy loses herself in pleasuring Maggie, in delving her tongue deep enough to make her hips jerk and her clit twitch. She works Maggie to the edge as slowly as she can bear, and the moans coming from above her only serve to spur her on. So Lucy is understandably confused when the moans become muffled and slightly overpowered by Alex’s. She glances up to realise why, and feels herself become wetter, if that’s possible, at the sight of one Alex Danvers now straddling Maggie’s face.

“Jesus Christ, you two.” Lucy moans, only continuing her ministrations when she hears Maggie whine in protest, accompanied by the canting of her hips. She can tell Maggie’s close when she hears a similar whine of protest from Alex, indicating that the detective is now far too close to the edge to continue to pleasure Alex properly.

Maggie says something, it’s muffled by Alex’s thighs, but Lucy manages to translate the garbled words quickly enough to know that she may just cum without even being touched tonight.

“What was that?” Alex asks breathlessly, lifting herself away from Maggie’s mouth for a second, but she doesn’t get to speak when Lucy interrupts.

“She said ride her face, Danvers.”

Alex moans loud enough that they may get a noise complaint in the morning, but when Maggie nods in approval and wraps her arms around Alex’s thighs to pull her back down, she complies readily. She rubs herself gently against Maggie’s ever present tongue and moans in tandem with Maggie whenever Lucy manages to hit a particularly sensitive spot.

“I’m going to-  _fuck-_ I’m going to come.” Alex moans out, hips canting without restraint and her head pillowed on her forearms that rest on the headboard.

“You, Maggie?” She asks, and Maggie moans affirmatively, and Lucy lifts her tongue for a second to speak to both of them.

“Together.”

She presses her tongue back to Maggie’s clit, slipping two fingers into her gently and hooking them upwards immediately, and it has the exact effect she wants. Maggie’s hips shoot upwards, her back arching from the bed when she falls over the edge harshly, bucking into Lucy’s mouth and moaning raggedly as she cums.

Lucy watches as Alex tenses only a second later, Maggie’s moans serving to be her final push over the edge. She cums just as raggedly as Maggie, her hips slowing but still rocking against Maggie’s mouth and chin. Lucy shifts upwards, crawling up Maggie’s body at the same time Alex lifts herself away from her face to collapse onto the bed beside her. Lucy kisses Alex first, letting her taste Maggie on her mouth, before doing the same with Maggie, making both of them moan into her mouth.

“That was hot.” Lucy states, settling onto her knees in between her two breathless girlfriends.

“You can-” Alex pants. “Say that again.” She grins, rolling over to kiss Maggie once, twice, before turning her sights on Lucy.

“I think it’s your turn, Major.” Alex quips, helping a still breathless and trembling Maggie to shuffle over so that she can pull Lucy down between them. Alex, having the unholy stamina of a long term special agent, always tends to recover far quicker than Lucy ever expects, and she finds herself lying on her back in the centre of the bed where Maggie had been only a few minutes ago. Alex straddles her, kissing her lips once before beginning to trail her lips down her neck, her breasts, her stomach, towards her centre.

Maggie curls into Lucy when she catches her breath, kissing at her temple, cheek, jaw and bringing her hands up to brush over her nipples gently, earning a whimper. Alex settles between her legs and brushes her lips against creamy white thighs. Lucy feels her hands come to rest against her hips, and feels the fingers begin to tap out a message.

_Dot, dash, dot._  
Dot.  
Dot, dash.  
Dash, dot, dot.  
Dash, dot, dash, dash.

Ready?

“Alex.” Lucy moans in response, nodding her head jerkily as she feels the woman’s breath, hot against her centre. She reaches one hand down to tangle her fingers with Alex, squeezing gently, the other hand curls around Maggie’s head, tangling into her hair to pull her into a frantic kiss. She moans into Maggie’s mouth when Alex presses her tongue against her clit, unable to stop the way her hips press upwards for more pressure that Alex readily provides. She is caught in a haze of lust so heavy that it takes four repeats of the pattern to realise that Alex is communicating again, not with her fingers, but with the tongue against her clit.

_Dot, dash, dot, dot._

_Dash, dash, dash._

_Dot, dot, dot, dash._

_Dot._

Sure recognises the sharp flicks against her clit as the dots, the long drawn out, pressing waves as the dashes, the silent declaration of love in such a vulnerable moment causing Lucy to moan louder, fuller than before. Maggie startles slightly, the lips against Lucy’s temple trembling, but kissing all the same as Alex drives her towards the edge without relenting. Suddenly, as Lucy is nearing the edge of her release, the pattern changes and it takes all of her strength to keep her mind focused enough to translate.

_Dash, dot, dash, dot._

_Dash, dash, dash._

_Dash, dash._

_Dot._

Come.

And she does. She comes loudly, and she comes hard, and she thrashes hard enough that Maggie has to help keep her writhing body down with strong hands and stronger lips against her own. She comes hard enough not to notice Maggie frowning down at her, and then at Alex before they kiss briefly.

“What?” Alex asks breathlessly, crawling up to collapse on the opposite side of Lucy to Maggie. The detective frowns harder, reaching a hand out to swipe her thumb across Alex’s lower lip.

“What were you doing with your tongue. It looked like…” Maggie trails off, clearly unsure of herself, but when she sees both Alex and Lucy blush, cheeks turning a deep shade of red, her suspicions are confirmed. She shoots into a seated position, her frown turning to disbelief and her words turning to a scoff.

“ _Morse code?!”_  She asks incredulously. “That’s how you were communicating so well without even speaking.”

The last sentence is more of a statement than a question, and Alex hides her face in Lucy’s shoulder, trying to mask the grin on her face.

“What?” Lucy asks innocently, smirking at Maggie.

“You’re both giant nerds, that’s what.” Maggie rolls her eyes, laying back down and snuggling into Lucy’s side.

And if one week later they catch Maggie with a book about morse code, none of them say anything.

And if a week after that, Maggie manages to intercept a message that was clearly being sent for her to intercept, causing her to tackle Lucy to the ground and kiss her senseless in the middle of Game Night, none of them say anything, but all of them grin like idiots for the rest of the night.


	2. director sanvers: college au biology class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skillwiththequill asked:  
> THIS IS LONG college bio (or other sci) lab? Alex&Maggie are partnered on 1st day of class and sparks. Alex is "why are they making me take this weakass pre-req" and maggie is "chill danvers you aren't special. tho you are e-special-ly hot" On the last day of the add/drop deadline (my uni has this at 1 or 2 wks in?) Lucy adds bio and gets partnered w/ them bc Thats How Fic Works. A&M catch her up outside of class over pizza & beer and Don't get your greasy fingers on my txtbk i gotta resell that

Of course she gets partnered with the  _one_ girl in the class that managed to make her look twice. Maggie huffs, quietly gathering her stuff and trudging to the station their teacher had assigned them. She reaches it before her partner does, and Maggie does her best not to look like a nervous gay mess.

“Hey, I’m Alex. Alex Danvers.” 

Maggie chokes on her own name.

“I am uhhh… M-Maggie. Sawyer.” She thrusts her hand out awkwardly and Alex laughs as she shakes it, raising one immaculate eyebrow, before taking her seat opposite. The rest of the class is divided into groups of two and three and their teacher hands out a short quiz to gauge every groups knowledge level and skill. 

Alex takes the sheet and immediately reads it through as Maggie watches on, pretending her mouth isn’t dry and that she isn’t just hopeless gay idiot.

“Do you want to look at it or just let me do everything right?” Alex raises her eyebrow again, and Maggie’s small gay brain kicks into overdrive at the challenge. Because Alex thinks that she’s only in this class because she had been forced to select it.

Alex would be wrong.

Sure, you wouldn’t expect the star of the baseball team, class clown, barely averaging a C minus in a good seventy percent of her classes Maggie Sawyer to have actively selected Advanced Biology. But what Alex didn’t know is that Maggie has a brain for science, and Maggie has her sights set intently on the Science Division, and Maggie is nothing if not dedicated to achieving her goals.

So Maggie snatches to sheet from Alex’s left hand, the pen from her right, and speeds through all eighteen questions as quickly as she can. Slamming the pen down, she flicks the sheet across the table so that Alex can look at it.

And Alex raises her eyebrow yet again, looking up at Maggie in disbelief.

“Didn’t take you for a science nerd, Sawyer.” 

“You’re not that special, Danvers.” 

And then everything slows down, because her idiotic, dumb, gay mess of a brain decides that the next words out of her mouth should be the cheesiest pick-up line it can think of.

“But you are e-special-ly hot.”

Silence.  _Is it hot in here? Someone turn the thermostat down._ Alex is staring at her, and then her mouth is doing something but Maggie is  _decidedly_ not looking at her mouth. But, who is she kidding, of course she is. Because Alex Danvers is scrunching her nose, an pouting her lips, and then  _smiling_ at her.

“Smooth, Sawyer.”

And like that, somehow Maggie manages to land a date with the hottest, most popular science nerd in National City.

Which all comes crashing down three days later when their teacher saunters over to their desk with another  _ridiculously_ gorgeous student.

“Danvers, Sawyer. This is Lucy Lane. She’s picked up bio this week and will be joining your group.” 

Alex shakes her hand, all smiles and then harshly nudges Maggie in the ribs when the smaller woman just stares up at the brown haired, green eyed beauty that is holding her hand out to shake.

“Uhhhhh M-”

“That would be Maggie ‘too gay to function’ Sawyer.” Alex cuts in, rolling her eyes playfully as Lucy shakes Maggie’s hand and drops into the seat beside her.

“Too gay to function, huh?” Lucy asks, smirking as Maggie scoffs indignantly, but still can’t get any words out of her mouth, because now she’s been partnered with the  _two_ hottest girls in the class and which Gay Overlord is looking after her?

“Definitely. Though at the start of the week she managed to blurt out the  _worst_ pick-up line I’ve ever heard.”

Lucy raises her eyebrows, her gaze flitting to where Maggie is sitting, wanting to just curl in on herself and combust because  _eyes like that should be illegal._

_“_ Earned herself a date tonight.” Alex finishes, and Maggie thinks she can see some kind of evil glint in her eye as she studies Lucy closely, watching for a reaction. Lucy only nods, casting her gaze down towards her books awkwardly and  _God,_ Maggie can’t even believe her lucky stars.

“Want to join us, Lane?” Alex asks, causing the two brunette women to snap their gazes towards her. Lucy then looks over at Maggie, and Maggie does her best to smile like her stomach isn’t filled with a quadrillion butterflies.

Lucy swallows. And then Lucy nods.

“Sure, if you’re happy to reschedule your date.” Lucy smiles awkwardly as Alex and Maggie share a look. A look that communicates exactly what both of them want. Maggie nods and Alex smirks and Lucy just stares between them, entirely speechless.

“Who said anything about rescheduling?”


	3. director sanvers: alex packing at the deo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> scenario that amused me: director sanvers are killing time at the alien bar playing darts (lucy and maggie refuse to play pool with alex anymore). Alex is packing a strap on. They get called into the DEO because some alien did something. Everyone is shocked to see Alex in not-combat gear at work (she is seriously never in streets at the DEO anymore) but like. she couldn't exactly change in the locker room with a freaking dick on. so she has to play it cool.
> 
> this is so fucking dumb, but ya’ll asked for it and I tried alright?

“Where the hell is Alex?” Lucy groans, losing her third round of darts with Maggie and subsequently the last of her cash.

“She said she would be a little late, relax.” Maggie grins at her wickedly, counting her money. “There she is now.” Maggie jerks her chin towards the door where, sure enough, Alex is walking in. Alex scans the bar quickly and spots her two girlfriends and begins weaving through the crowd to get to them.

“Hey babe!” Maggie greets cheerfully, pulling Alex into a soft kiss before excusing herself to get a round. “Major Lane is a bit salty.”

Alex raises an eyebrow at Lucy, who stands her ground for barely a second before collapsing into Alex’s arms and kissing her jaw, too grumpy to stand far enough up on her toes to get to her lips.

“Detective Dimples stole all my money.” She grumbles and Alex laughs.

“Stole or won?”

“Same thing.”

Alex convinces her to play another game, rolling her eyes when Lucy makes her swear to sideline Maggie when she returns so that she might be able to make some of her money back. The darts are pulled from the board and Lucy takes stand by the duct tape line on the floor. She gets her first dart about two inches to the left of bullseye, lining up her second when Alex presses up behind her.

“Let me help.” She mutters in Lucy’s ear, running her hand provocatively along her arm and grinding her hips into her ass. Her hips that feel especially… bulky.

“Danvers…” Lucy mutters, darts completely forgotten as her mind churns through the possibilities. “What is that?”

“What’s what?” Alex feigns innocence, but grinds harder into Lucy at the same time, earning herself a quiet whimper.

“You’re unbelievable…” Lucy whispers, letting her eyes flutter shut. Alex takes the dart from her hand, letting it fly and getting bullseye without even trying. But Lucy couldn’t care less.

That’s how Maggie finds them a few minutes later, Lucy’s eyes squeezes shut and Alex’s front pressed against her back, swaying gently to whatever song was playing on the jukebox. Alex meets Maggie’s eyes and winks as she continues to whisper into Lucy’s ear.

“What did I miss?” Maggie questions, causing Lucy to open her eyes, now darkened with lust.

“We were just starting a new game. Want to play?”

Lucy groans.

“Danvers, you promised.”

“I did no such thing.” Alex grins, extracting herself from Lucy and sauntering over to retrieve that two darts still embedded in the board. “I’ll go first.”

Alex shoots first, followed by Lucy. Maggie steps up last, lining up and shooting her first two darts. As she sets up her last throw, Alex catches Lucy’s eyes and winks, before pulling the exact same move and stepping up behind Maggie.

“Need help with your aim?” Alex asks, grinning when Maggie scoffs loudly.

“Who is the resident darts champ-” Maggie cuts herself abruptly when she feels Alex’s… package press against her ass gently.

“Is that what I think it is?” Maggie asks huskily, her last shot long forgotten on the bar table beside them.

“Should we go home and find out?” Alex responds lowly, holding her hand out to Lucy and taking one of Maggie’s with her other. They barely make it out of the bar when all three of their phones chime at the same time.

“You have to be shitting me…” Lucy groans, reading the DEO notification on her screen.

“They need all of us.” Alex grimaces, realising that they won’t be able to make it home in time for her to change.

They arrive at the DEO in their street clothes, causing almost every agent to turn in their direction as they approach the control centre.

“Agent Danvers, J’onn is in your lab. They need you… to…” Vasquez trails off, tilting her head as they take in the three women and their attire. “You’re in your streets?”

“We were at the bar, no time to change.” Alex responds quickly, hoping that Vasquez won’t question the fact that this had never been a problem in the past, even when there were more pressing issues at hand.

“But-”

“You said he’s in the lab? We’ll head there now.” Alex quickly stalks away, not waiting for Lucy and Maggie to follow her. Vasquez stares after her oddly, but ultimately shakes their head before walking away.

Maggie and Lucy quickly follow Alex, finding her in the lab with J’onn, leaning over some samples laid out on the bench.

“… we need them analysed immediately. Go and get changed and start immed-”

“No!” Alex all but shouts, retreating into herself immediately when she realises what she has done.

“Agent Dan-”

“I meant, it’s fine. I don’t… have any clean gear here so I’ll just-” Alex clears her throat, shooting an icy glare at Lucy and Maggie as they snicker in the corner of the lab.

“We don’t know if these are toxic so you should be wearing-” J’onn presses on, only to be interrupted by Lucy handing Alex her lab coat and her PPE.

“All good, sir.” Lucy grins at him devilishly. “We’ve got her covered.”

J’onn stares between all three women briefly, eyes narrow. All three women briefly pray to all of the Gods that J’onn doesn’t read their minds to figure out why they are acting strangely, and their prayers are seemingly answered when J’onn leaves without any further reaction.

“Just get it done, Alex.”

“Yes, sir.”

Maggie and Lucy, thankfully, wait until J’onn is out of earshot to break down into laughter, doubling over as Alex shrugs on her coat and shoves on her safety goggles.

“Never again.” She mutters, pulling at her jeans awkwardly to try and get comfortable before getting to work.

“I don’t know, Alex…” Lucy trails off, looking her girlfriend up and down hungrily. “It’s kind of hot knowing that you have it on at work.”

“Agreed.” Maggie joins in.

Alex sighs, and Alex shudders, and Alex glares at them over her shoulder.

“Just wait till I get you two home.”

Maggie and Lucy grin at each other before speaking together.

“Can’t wait, Agent Danvers.”


	4. pre director sanvers: alex gets hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Established sanvers, A gets hurt, probably is unconscious, and M is stressed at her bedside but so is Lucy? When A wakes she is super happy to see both of them, but they discover Lucy was roughed up pretty bad too and had ignored it to make sure Alex was okay and that has got to be more than just guilt that she put A in harms way. A doesn't know why she was so happy to see L. M doesn't know why her presence was so comforting. Neither knows why they're so pissed L didn't take care of herself.
> 
> anyway this is really cute maybe?

Maggie is shaking. **  
**

Maggie is pacing.

Maggie can’t make herself sit still.

Alex is unconscious, and Alex is concussed and Alex is an absolute idiot. She’d let a building collapse around her as she funnelled civilians out of it, completely disregarding her own safety for the good of the people in need.

And Maggie is slightly pissed. Only slightly, that Alex wasn’t looking after herself. But she knows that she wouldn’t have it any other way. Alex was a hero.

Is.

Alex is a hero.

The doctors had told her that all they could do now was wait.

Wait for Alex to wake up and assess the damage.

Maggie can’t sit still.

But then there is shouting down the hall. Someone is kicking up a riot by the front desk because they won’t be let through.

“Let me through, I have to see her!”

“Ma’am, you can’t just-”

“See this? I am a federal agent, and you will let me in.”

“Ma’am, you’re bleeding. Please just let the doctor-”

“I don’t care about that, it’s just a graze. I need to find my-”

Maggie rounds the corner to find Lucy Lane in all of her 5”3 glory accosting the nurse at the front desk. There is a gash above her eye about 2 inches long that definitely needs stitches, and a trail of blood running down her chin and neck.

Maggie breathes a sigh of relief.

She had known Lucy was in the building too, but Kara had promised she was safe before flying Alex to the closest hospital, returning a few minutes later to fly Maggie over as well.

“Let her through.” Maggie tells the nurse. The women begins to object, but Maggie waves her off.

“She’s not going to sit still for you unless you let her in.” Maggie sighs, exasperated. “You can stitch her up in room 7.”

Maggie holds her hand out, beckoning Lucy to follow her to Alex’s room. She drags a second chair up to the opposite side of Alex’s bed and they both sink down, trying to get comfortable on the hard plastic.

“Idiot.” Lucy grumbles, eyes raking across Alex’s body to note every injury.

“Yeah.” Maggie lets out a harsh laugh. “Same goes for you.”

Lucy rolls her eyes. “At least I’m conscious.”

“Yeah and bleeding from your head.”

“It’s just a graze.” Lucy waves her concern off, rolling her eyes and scratching at the half dried blood on her face. A nurse enters the room before Maggie can argue with her, and Lucy lets her stitch up the cut in her forehead and clean up the blood with some gauze. After fifteen awkward minutes, the nurse leaves, letting the room fall to silence aside from the beeping of Alex’s heart monitor.

“She’ll be fine.” Lucy whispers, half for her own benefit and half for Maggie’s. They’re not the closest of friends. Hell, they barely know each other. But they both care for Alex, and it bonds them in a moment of pure panic and fear for the woman lying between them.

“She is fine.”

Alex’s voice is dry and croaky, but strong. Lucy and Maggie shoot out of their chairs, each grabbing at Alex’s hands.

“Hey, baby. You’re okay.” Maggie comforts readily, reaching for the call button to get the doctor in.

“Yeah. You okay?” Alex asks dazedly, eyes unfocused and hand wandering for Maggie’s face.

“Yeah, Danvers. I’m good.” Maggie promises, catching Alex’s hand and pressing it to her cheek. Alex shifts, turning her head slowly to the opposite side.

“Luce?” She asks, hand also wandering for Lucy’s face.

Lucy just nods silently, mirroring Maggie’s actions and catching Alex’s hand, to press it to her cheek in a move that feels far more intimate than what is done between friends… Colleagues?

Something.

But Maggie doesn’t flinch, and Alex smiles groggily and Lucy just feels warm.  
  
None of them question it right now, but they all tuck it away for later as they let the doctors and nurses flood in to begin their tests.

“Stay.” Alex croaks. “Both of you.”

Maggie and Lucy find themselves nodding without a second thought.

“Of course, Alex.” Lucy whispers.

“Always, Danvers.” Maggie smiles.

They’ll talk about it later.


	5. sanvers: maggie gets drunk college au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this prompt for day 3 of sanvers week before I committed to my smut every day idea, and I liked this enough to want to post it as well. It probably won’t go on AO3, but it’s on here at least.
> 
> [READ THE SMUTTY DAY 3 PROMPT TOO!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11252412)

“No, Kara.”

_“Please?”_

“I’m hanging up now. I have to study.”

_“But it won’t be fun if I go alone!”_

“You said Lena was going! Go and have fun with her!”

Kara huffs petulantly down the phone line, farewelling her sister begrudgingly before hanging up. Alex rolls her eyes. Some frat party on the other side of campus is pretty much the last thing on the list of things Alex wanted to do with her free time. Anyway, finals week is approaching up and she wouldn’t be allowed a second of fun without the gravity of her mother’s disapproval weighing on her mind.

The librarian greets her as she passes, and Alex smiles before navigating the maze of tables and shelves towards the back of the building. There is a little nook, right at the back of the science fiction section where not many people go. There is a bean bag, a side table and a lamp pushed into the corner between two bookshelves and it quickly became Alex’s favourite place to study when she found it in freshman year.

Rounding the corner, she almost trips over a pair of legs sprawled out on the ground, and startles at the body slouched over in the beanbag. Even on a Saturday during finals week the library is usually cleared out by 9pm, so it’s a surprise that there’s anyone in her spot at this time of night. Her confused daze is interrupted by the soft sound of crying drifting up from the figure sprawled in her- no it’s not her- bean bag, and she freezes.

“Uhhh…” Alex hesitates, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. “You alright?”

The girl turns, looking up at Alex with big brown, teary eyes that Alex would probably recognise anywhere. Sitting in her bean bag chair was the one and only Maggie Sawyer. They share a biology class and it would be safe to say that Alex has a tiny (raging) crush on her. Maggie sniffles loudly, drawing Alex out of her panic.

“Sawyer! Are you- what’s wrong?” Alex asks, crouching down to make herself level with Maggie, trying to seem less intimidating.

“Nothing!” Maggie drawls loudly, sitting up jerkily. “m’great!”

Maggie gesticulates wildly, and it’s then that Alex see’s the half empty bottle clutched in her right hand.

“Jeez, Sawyer. How much have you had?” Alex reaches to grab Maggie’s wrist, halting it long enough to pry the bottle out of her hand. It comes away without much fight, as the poorly torn off seal indicates that Maggie had consumed most of the bottle by herself.

“Why do you care  _-hic-_  Danvers?”

Alex gulps because  _her name shouldn’t sound that good rolling off of Maggie’s tongue_  and grimaces. Dropping her book bag, she reaches to take the bottle cap from Maggie’s other hand and seals the bottle before placing it up on a higher shelf than she thinks Maggie can reach right now.

“Alright.” Alex huffs, crouching back down to help Maggie sit up properly, rather than leaving her sprawled halfway across the walkway. She lets Alex move her without too much of a fight, but Alex almost feels like she is dragging a dead weight.

Once Maggie is vaguely upright, Alex dives into her book bag and pulls out her water bottle, twisting the cap off and pressing it into Maggie’s hand.

“Drink that.” She instructs, and Maggie complies wordlessly. She only gets about a quarter of the bottle down before she frowns and stops, staring at Alex incredulously.

“What?”

“Why d’you care, Danvers?” Maggie stutters, narrowing her eyes at Alex suspiciously.

“Cause you’re in my favourite seat. The quicker you sober up, the quicker I can study.” Alex jokes, though it seems to fly straight over Maggie’s head. She nods glumly, going back to her water muttering quietly.

“What was that?” Alex asks, tilting her head ever so slightly.

“Figures.” Maggie repeats for her, offering nothing further as she sips at the water.

“What do you mean?” Alex presses, pretending to ignore the way Maggie’s eyes water, tears dangerously close to overflowing onto her cheeks.

“Figures you only care about your study spot.”

“I was kidding, Maggie.”

Maggie flaps her free hand around, waving her off.

“s’fine, it’s whatever.”

“Hey.” Alex frowns, shuffling forward on her knees to sit directly in front of Maggie. “It’s not whatever.”

Maggie tilts her head, frowning slightly.

“You don’t know me.”

“Why don’t you tell me what happened?” Alex asks, and Maggie rolls her eyes, taking a long drink of water in an attempt to deflect.

“You’re gay, right?” Maggie asks suddenly, eyes bright and brow furrowed. Alex gulps and nods. It isn’t a secret, but Alex definitely isn’t as out loud and proud as Maggie.

“What’d your parents say?” Maggie continues, ignoring the way Alex frowns at her.

“Uhh, they were fine. Told me they loved me, no matter what.” Alex tells her slowly. Maggie nods, sitting back in the beanbag and frowning into her lap.

“What about yours?”

Maggie sighs, shaking her head and turning away from Alex, curling her legs up into her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Alex has never seen Maggie Sawyer, star of the baseball team, class clown, ever look so small.

“They didn’t say much. Just gave me a duffle bag full of clothes and shut the door on me.” Maggie mutters bitterly, blinking away tears.

“Oh, Maggie. I’m so sorry.”

Maggie waves her off.

“Is that why you’re drinking?” Alex presses quietly. Maggie stares up at Alex for a moment before nodding.

“I tried calling them today.”

Alex only nods, giving Maggie the space to continue if she wants.

“It’s my Mom’s birthday. I just wanted to say Happy Birthday but instead I got told I’m going to burn in hell” Maggie laughs bitterly, slurring her words heavily as she gesticulates wildly.

“That sucks.” Alex says simply, not sure how else to comfort the girl in front of her. Maggie nods jerkily before freezing, her face going pale.

“Don’t feel s’good.” Maggie slurs, and Alex suddenly realises just how drunk Maggie is. She pushes her shoulder back gently, getting her to lean back in the beanbag before standing.

“You keep drinking that water, I’ll be right back.” Alex tells her, tapping the water bottle a few times before stalking away. She runs back to her dorm room, grateful that her building is so close to the library, and grabs everything she thinks she might need. A bucket with a sealed lid, a few more water bottles, some sandwiches from her fridge and some mouthwash. She chucks everything in the bucket before sprinting back to the library, weaving her way into the back quickly.

When she reaches Maggie again, the girl has somehow retrieved the bottle of scotch from the shelf above her and opened it again. At least another centimeter of liquid is missing if she had to guess, and Alex groans.

“You have a death wish or something, Sawyer?” Alex tuts, taking the bottle away from her again, placing it on an even higher shelf. Maggie grumbles quietly before hiccuping.

“Maybe I jus’ want the pretty girl to look after me.” Maggie drawls, grinning slyly. Alex rolls her eyes, ignoring the way her heart leaps when Maggie calls her  _pretty_ , crouching down and replacing Maggie’s almost empty water bottle with a new one, pressing the bottom of the bottle up until Maggie gets the idea and takes a long sip and Alex takes the pause to try and recover from the fact that Maggie fucking Sawyer just called her pretty, however drunk she might be.

“This how you usually try to pick up girls, Sawyer?” Alex asks as she unloads the rest of her supplies from the bucket. “Get blind drunk and hog their study spot?”

Maggie grins at her, letting her head loll back on the bean bag.

“Only the most beautiful girls…” She murmurs, and Alex tries to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks.

“Oh, she’s smooth too.” Alex laughs at Maggie’s wide grin. This looks a lot more like the confident Maggie Sawyer she remembers from advanced bio.

“Do you think you could keep this down?” Alex asks, holding up a ham and cheese sandwich and gripping the bucket in her other hand. She knows this kind of drunk all too well, it seems, when Maggie does exactly as she expects. At the thought of food, Maggie pales again.

Alex has the bucket in front of her face barely a second before Maggie starts throwing up. She takes the water bottle from Maggie’s hand, and lets her clutch onto the bucket desperately so that Alex has two free hands to hold Maggie’s hair back and rub her shoulders softly.

“It’s alright.” Alex comforts. “Let it all out.”

“Damnit.” Maggie groans, spitting into the bucket a few times before leaning back into Alex’s touch, glancing at the taller girl warily.

“What?”

“s’not attractive.” Maggie sighs, hiccuping a few times as she settles back into the bean bag. Alex shuffles away from her again, all too aware of how close she is to a girl she’s had a crush on for far too long. A girl who is currently very drunkenly flirting with her too.

“I don’t know.” Alex murmurs, reaching for the mouthwash to hand it to Maggie, who grunts appreciatively. “It’s nice to know the great Maggie Sawyer isn’t as infallible as she seems. That she’s human, like the rest of us.”

“You think I’m perfect?” Maggie laughs sharply, flashing a toothy grin and Alex can’t help her eye roll.

“That’s what you got out of that?”

“I don’t hear you denying it, Danvers.”

Alex shrugs noncommittally and Maggie lets out an exaggerated gasp.

“So you  _do_  like me.” She states with a dopey grin. “s’good.” She nods to herself, curling into the bean bag heavily and letting her eyes droop.

“Good?”

“I like you too.” Maggie hums quietly, her eyes finally sliding shut. Alex freezes, and Alex chokes on her own spit. Maggie likes her too. Maggie Sawyer just admitted she likes her too. Her mother always said that a drunk person’s words were a sober person’s thoughts. Alex shakes her head, she can’t think about it now. Maggie just needs a friend right now, someone to help her out of the library and into a bed instead of a bean bag.

“Sawyer.” Alex snaps her fingers, making Maggie jerk awake again. “Don’t pass out on me, you can’t sleep in the library.”

Maggie’s dopey grin comes back in full force as Alex begins gathering their things to leave. She seals with bucket shut and plies the rest of the water and food into her book bag. She decides to leave the scotch on the bookshelf, away from prying hands, and swings her bag over her shoulder before turning on Maggie.

“Let’s go.” Alex huffs, hauling Maggie up by her forearm and wrapping it around her neck. Maggie’s full weight rests on her, and the girl must have a fair amount of muscle because she’s heavier than she looks.

“Heeey…” Maggie drawls, turning her head to fix her eyes on the side of Alex’s. “You tryna take me home, Danvers?”

“God, Sawyer.” Alex rolls her eyes, half leading, half dragging Maggie towards the library exit. “Not like that. I’m not trying to get in your- stop wiggling your eyebrows!”

Maggie giggles loudly, and god, what Alex would give to be able to hear that noise every day. She sighs heavily, trying to push down her stupid crush as she walks Maggie out into the cool night.

“Where is your dorm, Sawyer?” Alex asks breathlessly, trying to hitch a drooping Maggie higher onto her shoulder.

“Uhhhmm…” Maggie drawls, glancing around the quad before jerking her thumb in a nondescript direction. “That way probably.”

“You’re useless.” Alex laughs, pausing to hitch Maggie up again before turning towards her own dorm. “Looks like you’re bunking with me.”

Maggie gasps, giggling against Alex’s shoulder as she trails along.

“You  _are_  trying to take me home.”

“Sure.” Alex agrees, unwilling to argue with her. Alex manages to get her all the way to the door of her dorm room, and she thanks her lucky stars that she’s only on the first floor. She swings her door open. Calling out for her roommate and getting no reply, Alex drags Maggie into the room and sits her carefully on her bed. She fishes a water bottle out of her bag and presses it into Maggie’s hand before taking the bucket into the bathroom to clean it.

When she returns to the room, Maggie is slightly slumped over on her bed, grinning at her.

“What?” Alex asks her softly, reaching out to push the water bottle in Maggie’s hand towards her mouth.

“You’re pretty.”

“You’re drunk.”

Maggie shrugs, sipping the water dutifully before grinning again and crooking her finger to make Alex come closer.

“What is it, Sawyer?”

“C’mere.” Maggie shakes her head, crooking her finger again. Alex shuffles closer warily, but Maggie isn’t satisfied until she’s sitting on the bed beside her.

“Yes?” Alex asks again when Maggie leans in to whisper to her.

“Can I kiss you?” Maggie stage whispers, her dopey smile causing Alex’s heart to clench sharply.

“You’re killing me, Sawyer.” Alex groans, leaning away from Maggie before she loses all self control and just gives in to her feelings.

“You don’ want to kiss me?” Maggie mumbles sadly, her eyes filling with tears. Alex’s eyes bulge and she leans back in, reaching to wrap Maggie in a clumsy hug when the girl starts to cry softly again.

“No one wants me.” She mutters sadly against Alex’s shoulder, and Alex curses her stupid reaction.

“No, no. Maggie-” Alex pauses, using her finger under her chin to drag Maggie’s gaze up to hers. “Trust me, I do- I really do.”

Maggie frowns at her sadly, confusion etched into her features.

“Just not like this, Maggie. Not while you’re drunk.”

Maggie groans loudly and very dramatically before collapsing back into Alex’s shoulder and sobbing gently.

“Wha- Maggie?” It’s Alex’s turn to be confused now, as Maggie cries gently, sipping water intermittently.

“God you’re so perfect and consent-y.” Maggie gasps out, her arms wrapping clumsily around Alex’s waist and hugging tightly.

“Alright, I think it’s time for to go to sleep, yeah?” Alex murmurs softly, relieving Maggie of the water bottle and helping her lie down gently. When she moves to climb off of the bed, she feels Maggie clamp a hand around her wrist.

“Don’t go.”

“Sawyer…” Alex groans, tugging gently at the wrist in Maggie’s grasp.

“No funny business, I swear!” Maggie promises, and Alex can’t say no to her wide hopeful eyes.

“No funny business.” Alex commands before climbing back over Maggie and settling into the bed.

“Scouts honour.” Maggie giggles, giving a salute as her eyes slide shut, her breath beginning to even out immediately.

“What am I going to do with you…” Alex grins. All things considered, she’s really glad she didn’t go to that party tonight. 


	6. sanvers: alex has self harm scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Hi! Can you write some sanvers where one of them has self harm scars because I've been feeling really conscious of my scars lately and it's kind of becoming hard to stay strong. So maybe one of them having self harm scars and trying to hide them?
> 
> hey friend. sorry this took me a little while to do, but it’s here now. i drew a lot of alex’s feelings towards her scars in this fic from my own feelings towards mine. i hope you find some comfort in it! also thanks @onefootone for reading this over before i posted it.

She’s never really had to think about hiding her scars before… not like this. **  
**

She’s never been in an intimate enough relationship that the groupings of white, faded lines on her thighs have ever been a huge problem.

She’d been drunk enough during her one night stands in college that it never even registered. The guys had always been drunk enough not to notice anyway. They were too busy focusing on the prize of fucking her.

She’s one month into her first real relationship, her first serious try at dating someone that she really has feelings for, when she remembers with a jolt.

Maggie had taken her out tonight. They hit the pinball bar Alex had asked Maggie to once upon a time, before kisses and heartbreak, before miscommunication and misunderstandings. They ate and drank together, the playful banter coming with an ease that Alex never thought she would have with anyone but her family.

But really, Maggie kind of is her family, not that she would say that out loud. Not one measly month into their new relationship.

Maggie had wined and dined her. They played pinball and other assorted arcade games late into the night, and then they had headed back to Alex’s apartment for one more round of drinks. Alex ended up in only her bra and jeans before Maggie had asked to slow down, her own henley lost somewhere under the coffee table.

After Maggie had left, Alex decided to have a shower before bed, if only to help cool off a little from the intense make out session.

And that’s where she finds herself, frozen in the shower, staring down at the neat white lines that never fully faded. Old reminders of harder times. Of her new sister who fell from the stars and Alex’s fumblings in learning how to take care of her, of her father being taken from her, of her mother always so disappointed in her.

She’s not quite ashamed of them… not really. Self conscious might be the better term for it.

Alex has always worn her scars proudly. Especially when she had to fight for her pride in something she used to find so shameful.

But she’s never had a partner before. Especially one who is so enraptured with her body.

Alex knows, logically, that her body isn’t the only thing Maggie is here for. She had said as much herself. That she loves Alex’s beautiful, talented mind and her huge, aching heart. She loves her sharp, pointed wit and her fierce protectiveness.

But the fear bubbles up in her chest unexpectedly, and she’s not quite sure how to handle it.

The more dates they go on, the more clothes get lost at the end of the night.

After one specific date, Alex and Maggie both get all the way down to their underthings before Alex pulls away. She thanks her lucky stars she had thrown on a pair of long boxers before their impromptu date, and thanks them again when Maggie backs away quickly, without judgment.

Maggie stays over, but Alex’s boxers remain firmly on.

But Alex knows she can’t avoid it altogether, and her desire for Maggie is reaching peaks she never thought it could, and their very next date finds Maggie’s fingers plucking at the elastic of her boxers.

“Can I take these off?” She asks quietly, respectfully.

Then Maggie backs off the moment Alex hesitates.

“No, wait. Maggie I-” Alex stutters, gulping and shaking her head. She can do this, she knows she can. But her heart surges with that little bit of fear, that little bit of shame.

“It’s okay, Alex.” Maggie affirms. Her eyes are kind and gentle. And so damn sexy that Alex really can’t keep her head straight enough to form her sentences properly.

“Maggie, seriously.” Alex starts as gravely as possible. “I really, really want to. I just- there are- I used to…”

Maggie only smiles at her encouragingly, and Alex decides words might not be the way to go.

So she hooks her thumbs into the waistband of her boxers and shucks them off quickly, watching carefully as Maggie’s eyes trail down her body. She can track the exact moment Maggie notices the scars.

But her eyes don’t harden with disgust, or contempt.

They soften with adoration, and care.

Maggie smiles up at her with a softness that Alex is learning seems to only be reserved for her. Alex waits nervously and watches as Maggie scoots back on the bed slightly so the she can bring her lips down to Alex’s feet.

That’s where she starts, and then she begins to trace soft kisses all the way up both of Alex’s legs, alternatingly regularly. She doesn’t even hesitate at the tops of her thighs, kissing her scars in the same way she kisses Alex’s entire body. She doesn’t spend extra time there, simply caresses them with the careful adoration she does the rest of Alex’s skin.

By the time Maggie has made it up to Alex’s lips, there are tears in the corners of her eyes.

“Alex, you are so beautiful.” Maggie murmurs in between kisses, making sure to catch her eyes every time she pulls back. “You are so, so beautiful. All of you.”

“Yeah?” Alex asks, her voice rasping with breathlessness.

“Yeah.” Maggie confirms, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Then, with a cheeky grin. “May I continue to show you how beautiful I think you are, Danvers?”

Alex smiles tearfully, nodding, and she lets herself bask in the way Maggie showers her with love and attention. In the way that Maggie accepts her wholly, without prejudice.

And Alex can’t believe just how lucky she is.


	7. gen: alex after the white martian bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> In the Martian chronicles episode of supergirl m'gann goes to help Alex because she's "out of it" do you think you could write something having to do with that?
> 
> how is this?? hope it satisfies. (fun fact this is the first thing i’ve written in an alarmingly long time that isn’t smut. it was nicee haha - this is also un-beta’d. sorry for any mistakes

“She’s still feeling a little out of it. I’m going to make sure she’s okay”

Winn and J’onn scurry away, Winn only stumbling slightly as he goes. She watches them for a moment before she’s snapped out of her mind by M’gann speaking again.

“How are you doing?”

Alex doesn’t move, letting out a small breath as she threads her hands through her hair, scratching at her scalp. She’s trying to replicate the way that Kara does it, Maggie now as well, but it doesn’t feel the same. The guilt surging in her chest is already overwhelming.

“Fine.” Alex mutters, forcing herself to take deep, steady breaths. The telepathic connection was much stronger than she had ever anticipated. It was like she was living in her own body, seeing through her own eyes without any control over it. 

She’d seen the way the martian had tried to use tactical signals to talk to her sister.  _Stupid,_ she’d thought. Kara isn’t going to understand.

She’d listened to the martian speak for her. It had been… surprisingly accurate in some senses and way off in others. If she hadn’t been knocked unconscious and bound to the wall, she’s sure her heart would have sagged in relief when Kara forgave her. And it would have pounded in her chest when Kara figured out that it wasn’t truly her. 

She feels the punch when her fist connects with Kara’s face, the slight jolt of paint through her bones and she wants to scream when Kara goes flying. She watches through her own eyes as she wails on her sister- her little sister- and she has no strength to stop it.

“Somehow I don’t believe that.” M’gann almost chuckles, rubbing comfortingly as Alex’s shoulder. “You can still feel it, can’t you?”

Alex nods wordlessly. If anyone would know how she feels right now, save Winn perhaps, it would be M’gann. She lets herself be comforted by her friend, and with a start she realises that before Maggie she probably wouldn’t have let her. Before Maggie, the only person allowed to see her this vulnerable had been her kid sister. Maybe J’onn, if he was lucky. 

“He’s- it’s-” Alex shakes her head. “My fist hurts from punching Kara. But I- I didn’t punch her.”

“That’s right, you didn’t” M’gann says. Her smile is kind and her eyes are pained, so old and wise that Alex can’t help but smile. She’ll have to have Maggie invite her over sometime. She wants to know M’gann better.

“It’s going to take some time to get over that. The connection.” M’gann continues. “It feels very real, and I’m not sure what the martian did, but you have  _nothing_ to feel guilty for.”

Alex nods, slightly disbelieving, and she can tell that M’gann can tell.

She often forgets she is also a telepathic alien.

“Say it for me. It’s not your fault.”

Alex takes a deep shuddering breath.

“It’s not my fault.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It’s not my fault.”


	8. director sanvers: soft kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Ok director sanvers kink with feelings maybe alex has a really bad day at work and she just really needs to be topped and restrained and teased and showed how much she's loved by both maggie and lucy who adore her and love her and wanna give her all the validation and praise she needs to feel better
> 
> I gave it my best shot my dudes

It starts with an explosion.

It’s a small explosion, but an explosion all the same. Kara bursts into her lab barely a second later to find Alex hurriedly stripping her lab coat off and stamping out the parts of it that are aflame.

“Alex are-”

“I’m fine, it was just an unstable element and I wasn’t careful enough. No harm done.” Alex spares a cursory glance around her now trashed lab. “Aside from… this.”

It continues as she trudges into the showers not twenty minutes later, looking to wash the soot and slime from her body after clearing up most of the debris from the blast. She turns the water on and waits for it to warm up.

And waits.

And waits.

A quick radio call to Winn confirms that hot water is out for a three block radius which covers not only the DEO but her apartment building as well, and it’s not likely to be back on until tomorrow morning. After a few deep, shuddering breaths, she steps under the freezing cold stream to scrub her body clean. She’s out in record speed, shivering against the cool air.

Her day can only improve from here…

Right?

Wrong.

Barely an hour after she makes it back to her lab to continue her testing, J’onn calls her out to ready a strike team. They DEO got a tip about an alien squatting down by the docks, rummaging through shipping containers for valuables. She suits up and ships out, glad to have an alien to hunt down in light of her terrible morning.

Turns out the alien is definitely hostile.

And can spew slime and what looks and smells like half digested fish from a hole on it’s neck.

Of course Alex is one of the fortunate few that gets sprayed head on.

Multiple times.

The alien is captured and transported back to the DEO. Alex slumps into her DEO desk chair after her second freezing shower. She can feel a headache coming on from what is turning out to be a terrible, no good, very bad day.

As the day wears on, it seems that her luck doesn’t want to let up. Maggie has to cancel on lunch because of a big drug bust that brings in several alien and human perps from her current case, and she wants to work through lunch to do the paperwork instead of staying late. Lucy then subsequently cancels because the rampant alien Alex helped capture is turning a half hour of paperwork into an untimely nightmare.

She eats lunch alone, and then finally starts her testing again, but she can barely focus on her work because Kara decides to come in and gush endlessly about Lena this and Lena that. Alex is normally happy to listen to her sister wax poetic about her first truly successful relationship, but today it just serves to set her on edge as she tries to work through Kara’s babble.

She ends up staying at the DEO two hours later than she wanted to be. When she finally manages to finish her testing it’s her only comfort as she packs up and trudges down the sidewalk towards her apartment. She can hear her phone buzzing in her bag, notifying her of what she is sure are several messages her girlfriends, checking on her well-being and asking when she will be home.

Maggie and Lucy’s laughter travels down the hallway, gracing Alex’s ears as she exits the elevator, and she lets herself smile at the thought of being at home with the women she loves. Enveloped by their warmth and care. To be looked after by them without having to think about it, without having to make decisions. To just feel loved between the two of them, after what was truly the worst Friday to ever exist.

The emotion doesn’t quite hit her until she’s standing in the doorway, the strap of her bag sliding down her shoulder slowly. Maggie and Lucy are slow dancing in the kitchen, Maggie’s usual playlist of soft jazz filling the air and some half chopped vegetables forgotten on the counter.

“You’re stepping on my toes, Lane.”

“Your toes are in my way, Sawyer.”

They giggle together, swaying together to the beat of the music, completely unaware of Alex standing on the other side of the island counter until she drops her bag heavily. It hits the hardwood floor with a quiet ‘whack’ and makes both women glance over.

“Danvers!” Maggie grins. Lucy mirrors the smile, but doesn’t speak, and both of them wait for Alex to step into the apartment properly. When she doesn’t, Lucy’s smile drops slightly and she untangles herself from Maggie gently.

“Alex?” Lucy calls, approaching her slowly, Maggie close behind. It’s their shared look of concern that really sends Alex off the deep end, and her face crumples. Her eyes fill with tears and she raises her arms slightly, enough for Lucy to know what she needs. Both Maggie and Lucy sweep forward, encasing Alex in a tight hug.

“Hey, it’s okay, Alex.” Lucy whispers comforting words in her ear, and Maggie strokes her hair with such gentle care and Alex can feel her heart beat against her ribs, so full of love.

“What do you need, Danvers?” Maggie asks, because she knows. She knows that when Alex has a bad day, there are a few different ways that they can help her. Some nights it is just quiet, loving comforts. Hugs and pyjamas and spiked cocoa in front of a Netflix Documentary with soft shared kisses. Other nights it’s… something else. It’s the rough tumble, and the restraints, and the teasing. It’s Maggie and Lucy working Alex over slowly, carefully, lovingly, achingly.

Tonight, Alex thinks, she needs something in between. But she doesn’t know how to ask for that. They have a system for this, for how Alex can show what she needs without too many words, but tonight she needs something new, and she doesn’t know how to express it.

“Bed.” She rasps, their word for ‘tonight I need you to fuck me, make me feel your love’. Lucy and Maggie share a short look as they both nod, and Lucy goes to pull away so that she can prepare what they will need but Alex’s arm tightens around her before she can get far. “But… I-I need…”

“It’s okay, Alex.” Lucy murmurs. She cups Alex’s face and draws a thumb along her cheekbone gently. “Take your time.”

“Not rough.” Alex gulps. “I still want the c-cuffs and the- but… soft, please?”

Maggie nods, the skin around her eyes crinkling gently as she smiles. Lucy shares another glance with Maggie before she pulls away, and Alex lets her this time. The gap she leaves is quickly filled by Maggie, arms coming to wrap around her fully and lips pressing against her jaw.

“You want to talk about it, babe?”

Alex shakes her head. Then she nods. Then she shrugs.

“Nothing horrible. Just a long… frustrating day.” Alex soothes her worries, attempting to plaster on a smile. Maggie frowns at her then, bringing a hand up brush against Alex’s cheek.

“You don’t have to pretend, Alex.” Maggie says. “You had a bad day, and we’re going to help you feel better. Just like you do for me, and for Lucy, when we have a bad day.”

Alex nods, and this time her smile is genuine. She often wonders how three terribly stubborn women came to a place like this. How they managed to mend themselves, slowly but surely, enough to be vulnerable with each other. To be truthful about how they feel even about the most minute things, and to accept the comfort the others provide readily. Without beating themselves up about whether they deserve this love (most of the time).

By the time Lucy returns, Maggie has Alex straddled on the couch, her DEO polo discarded on the floor beside them, and she grins. She rounds the couch and runs her hands down Alex’s shoulders and arms, kissing her neck.

“You ready, baby?” Lucy asks. Alex breaks her kiss with Maggie to nod, turning her head to catch Lucy’s lips as well. Maggie pulls Alex off of the couch, and they both lead Alex up the three stairs to her bed.

Alex’s favourite ankle restraints are laid by the end of the bed, already attached to the clips on the bed frame and ready to go. The soft leather cuffs that Alex also favours are sat on the nightstand on Lucy’s side of the bed. Maggie and Lucy make short work of the rest of Alex’s clothes before Lucy leads her to the edge of the bed.

“In the middle, Alex.” Lucy instructs in a low voice. “On your back.”

Alex nods, complying with the instructions without speaking but with a low hum. Lucy and Maggie share a knowing look as Alex’s relative silence is indication enough of how Alex wants this to go. She wants to be able to make noise, but she doesn’t want to be relied upon to speak. Alex smiles when she catches the look between her two girlfriends, ever thankful for their attentiveness and this connection they all share.

Maggie and Lucy undress as she settles in the middle of the bed. Alex lifts her arms obediently when Lucy picks up the cuffs. They’re clicked into place around the headboard, and Alex tugs at them experimentally, rotating her wrists.

“Good?”

Alex nods. She flashes her gaze to Lucy’s lips, trying to ask for what she wants without speaking, and Lucy catches on immediately.

“Want to do those, Sawyer?” Lucy asks, gesturing to the ankle restraints at the bottom of the bed. After a quick check in with Alex, Maggie nods and gets to work as Lucy crawls onto the bed to straddle Alex’s torso and kiss her slowly. They make out until Maggie is done, and the detective crawls up Alex’s body until she is straddling her hips, pressed up against Lucy’s back.

When it came to their dynamic in bed, Lucy tended to be the one to take charge. Alex likes to blame it on her stature, constantly teasing her about having a Napoleon complex, and then subsequently blushing when Lucy quips about how she wasn’t ‘complaining last night when you came so hard you passed out.’

Because of Lucy’s tendency to lead without much care for herself at times, Maggie and Alex usually liked to try and draw an orgasm from her first, almost like a challenge. Maggie catches Alex’s gaze and shoots her a cheeky wink as she drags Lucy up, away from Alex’s neck and against Maggie’s front.

Maggie immediately starts sucking and nipping at Lucy’s neck, her hands dragging slowly from her stomach up to her breasts and palming gently.

“This is about Alex.” Lucy pants, gasping when Maggie lets her right hand run down her abs and to her centre, cupping wet heat. Maggie grins, pressing a little harder with her palm and earning a sharp hiss from Lucy. Catching Alex’s gaze, Maggie quirks an eyebrow in question and receives a nod in response.

“This is about Alex.” Maggie confirms. She presses two fingers against Lucy’s entrance, slipping just inside of her before dragging them up to circle her clit. “And I’m pretty sure that Alex wants to see you cum.”

“Oh yeah?” Lucy says, still arguing even as her hips begin to roll into Maggie’s insistent touches. “That true, Alex?”

Alex nods vehemently, her eyes focused solely on Maggie’s fingers working at Lucy’s clit. Lucy lets herself enjoy the attention, knowing that Alex is most definitely is. Her hips roll harder and her moans grow louder. She cranes her neck to press her nose against Maggie’s cheek, kissing at the skin she can reach. Maggie grins cheekily at Alex as she gathers more of Lucy’s arousal and enters her sharply with two fingers, earning herself a long gasp followed by a longer groan.

Alex moans long and low when she feels Lucy’s arousal drip onto her her stomach, and she bucks her hips up slightly, pressing into the back of Maggie’s hand and giving Lucy enough pressure to come. With a sharp breath she unravels, her body sagging back into Maggie’s and her legs giving out under her. Her full weight rests against Alex’s abdomen, eliciting a needy whimper from Alex when she feels how wet Lucy is. When Lucy finally comes to, Maggie is still holding her from behind, and Alex is staring up at her with a look of pure arousal. It sparks Lucy out of her post orgasmic bliss and back into action.

“You ready, baby?” Lucy asks, reaching forward to place her fingers into Alex’s open palm. Alex squeezes her fingers and nods, sighing out a breathy ‘yes’ in response.

“Good girl, Danvers.” Maggie murmurs, her chin still resting on Lucy’s shoulder and a loving, dopey grin on her face. Alex shudders. These women know her so well, and she knows that she will never get sick of the way they make her feel.

“I think first…” Lucy starts, placing a finger on Alex’s bottom lip and dragging it down her body slowly, following the dips and curves of the skin she knows oh so well. “I want to taste you.”

Alex shudders again, and pairs it with a nod this time to let Lucy know she wants it, wants her. Lucy smiles before turning to shoo Maggie out of the way. With a grin, Maggie swings her leg away from Alex and settles down on her side. She ends up half propped against the headboard, bringing Alex’s eye about level with her navel. She props one of her legs up on the bed, bent at the knee, so that Alex has a clear view of her centre, and just how turned on she is.

“Keep our girls… upper half occupied, will you, Mags?” Lucy grins from between Alex’s legs, squirming to settle herself on the bed. She moves one of Alex’s legs over her shoulder and blows gently on Alex’s exposed sex.

“Please, Luce.” Alex breaths, hips raising ever so slightly off the bed. With a firm grip on her hips, Lucy forces them back down gently. She raises a challenging eyebrow.

“Think you can stay still for me, Al? Be a good girl for me?”

Alex moans, nodding jerkily. Lucy knows all of her soft spots, all of her weaknesses. She knows exactly how to phrase her questions to draw complete obedience from Alex. Lucy blows again, this time directly on her clit. Alex’s hips, true to her word, stay on the bed. Lucy can forgive the way her thighs tremble gently.

Without wasting any more time, she leans forward to run her tongue from Alex’s entrance to her clit. She must be able to tell from the way Alex is shaking that she’s already fairly close to coming. She sucks sharply once on Alex’s clit before seemingly remembering herself. Her touch grows gentle, but still firm, her tongue drawing out gasps and moans. Maggie is caressing her chest and stomach, like Lucy had instructed. She draws maddening circles around her skin, never quite giving her the pressure she wants on her nipples. It only serves to force her even closer to the edge.

“You don’t need permission for this one, Alex.” Lucy tells her, obviously having picked up on Alex’s restraint. Maggie brings her left hand back to Alex’s chest, tugging on her nipples, and her right hand up to Alex’s forehead, brushing her hair back lovingly.

“Let go, baby.” Maggie tells her quietly, and she does just that. Her orgasm rises up in her like a rush of warmth, tingling from her toes up to the crown of her head. She’s quieter than usual, but Lucy and Maggie don’t mention in. They just help her ride it through, kissing her in turn when she opens her eyes again.

“Our good girl, Al.” Maggie smiles at her, and she grins back. Her day is pretty much forgotten as she basks in their adoration. “Feeling better?”

Alex nods, reaching up to get them both to kiss her again. She bites playfully at Lucy’s bottom lip when she pulls away.

“Oh I see how it is.” Lucy’s grin is almost feral. Her eyes are blown wide and her hair is mussed up from the sex, and Alex is fairly certain that this is what heaven feels like. Eternity, sandwiched between the women she loves.

“Ready for another one, then?” Lucy asks.

Alex grins and nods.

“But I think you might have to work for this one.” Lucy continues. “Just a little.”

Alex looks between them and nods, biting her lower lip when Maggie and Lucy communicate through a simple glance.

“I think you can’t have yours until Maggie gets hers, hm?”

“Sound good, babe?” Maggie asks, receiving a desperate nod in return. With a sly grin, Maggie swings her leg back over Alex’s torso and begins shuffling up her body.

Alex wants to thank her lucky stars that tomorrow is a Saturday, because it’s shaping up to be long, long, amazing night.


	9. director sanvers: role switch smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally born out of me and @syllabicacronyms talking about how I read smut at work and I was like 'man I write most of my smut at work' and then for some reason i was like 'i'll prove it give me a prompt' and then this was born. ya welCOME

“You sure you’re alright?” Lucy asks, tracing the cuffs carefully.

“Absolutely.” Maggie replies breathlessly. Her arms flex as Lucy drags her soft touch down, following the lines of taut muscles and skin to her shoulder. Lucy tips Maggie’s chin up with one finger and kisses her soundly. Then she backs away.

Alex, who had been standing and watching enthusiastically, jumps when Lucy crooks her finger to beckon her closer. Lucy kisses her as well, wrapping one arm around Alex and yanking her down gently. She ignores Maggie’s quiet whine, but she can feel the way Alex’s body responds to the sound. She softens ever so slightly, but tenses at the same time. She’s ready to jump into action, and Lucy is pleased.

“You good, too?” Lucy asks Alex. She receives a jerky nod in response as Alex tries to chase her lips. Lucy tuts and backs away, shooting Alex a meaningful look.

Alex understands what she means jumps to fix her error. “Yes, I’m good. I’m so great. You?”

Lucy nods. “I’m good.” Then she smiles, sinister and wicked. “You ready?”

Alex nods, and Lucy grabs her waist to pull her back towards the bed, letting Alex mouth at her neck on the way over.

“Danvers.” Lucy’s voice takes on it’s low, commanding tone that has Alex and Maggie shuddering. “Why don’t you hop up and straddle Mags for me.”

Alex grins, and clambers onto the bed to settle on Maggie’s hips, knees bracketing her body. She turns around again briefly to ask a silent question. Lucy nods in response and relishes the way Maggie moans in response to Alex’s rolling hips, gentle and teasing.

Lucy uses the subtle distracted to pull something out of their designated ‘fun’ box. She kneels on the bed and drapes the fabric over Alex’s shoulder.

“Put that on Maggie.” Lucy commands. Alex and Maggie groan in unison, Alex’s is wordless but Maggie groans out a long ’green’. The blindfold is quickly secured in place. Lucy’s next question is directed at Maggie.

“What are the rules tonight, Sawyer?”

“Don’t cum until I’m told.” Maggie says confidently.

“Alex?”

“Do as I’m told.” Alex says, still rolling her hips against Maggie’s slowly.

“And?”

“Cum as many times as I want.” Alex tags on, sounding all the more breathless. Lucy nods once, grinning at Alex’s dreamy expression at being allowed to take all the pleasure she can get. At the switch in positions between her and Maggie.

Maggie had brought up the change of positions first. Even during the softest of sex, Lucy always took on the dominant role, with Alex usually bottoming and Maggie inhabiting the middle space. The first proposition had been for Lucy to bottom, but she had been quick to withdraw and Alex and Maggie noticed immediately. She isn’t ready for that, not yet. They’re working on it, but… not yet.

So Maggie had proposed that she and Alex swap. That Alex inhabit the middle space for a night, while Maggie bottomed for them. Lucy didn’t even hesitate to agree. The spark in Alex’s eye and the gleeful expression on her face enough to convince Lucy.

“Good girl.” Lucy says, smirking when Alex’s hips stutter. She shuffles a little further onto the bed, sinking down to rest her ass against her feet and study her girlfriends for a moment.

“Alex, I think you should ride Maggie’s face first.” Lucy says, in the same tone she might comment on the weather. She receives two heady moans in response and grins. With a quick glance at Maggie, who responds ‘green’, Alex kisses her before shuffling her way up the bed. Lucy lies down next to Maggie, propping her head up with a pillow and dropping a hand between her legs as she watches Alex lower herself gently onto Maggie’s waiting mouth.

From this angle, Lucy can see everything that Maggie’s mouth is doing. The way Maggie licks one broad stripe up Alex’s centre and immediately sucks on her slit. Alex buckles slightly, catching herself on the headboard with shaky arms, and swears.

“Jesus fuck, Maggie.”

“That good, Danvers?” Lucy asks, circling two fingers on her own clit as she watches on. Not enough pressure for her to come, but enough to take the ache off. Enough to give herself the anticipation of what will come later.

“Fuck yes.”

Alex’s hips find rhythm with Maggie’s tongue. Her moans start to get louder and her thrusts grow messy. Lucy turns her head to the side to whisper in Maggie’s ear.

“Put your tongue in her.” She instructs. She’s sure if Maggie’s mouth wasn’t occupied with Alex’s pussy, that she’d be grinning. Lucy knows the exact moment Maggie thrusts into Alex, because her moans change pitch and she ruts harder into Maggie’s mouth. Lucy reaches up with her free hand to pinch one of Alex’s nipples.

“Lucy-”

“Don’t ask, just cum.”

And beautifully, Alex does just that. With Lucy’s hand on one nipple, one of her own on the other, and Maggie’s tongue inside of her. Alex leans forward as she tries to regain her breath, making sure to give Maggie room to breath. Her thighs tremble harshly around Maggie’s head, which brings Lucy’s attention to just how much of Alex’s arousal is coated on Maggie’s cheeks. Lucy has to bite back a moan at the thought of helping to clean that up later.

But no. She has plans for tonight. She knows exactly how she wants tonight to go. Alex is going to cum until either she can’t take it anymore, or she passes out. Then Alex is going to fuck her senseless right next to Maggie. Then she and Alex are going to edge Maggie until she’s begging them to let her come. So she swallows her desire and clears her throat pointedly.

“Again, Danvers.”

“Again?” Alex asks.

“Yes. I want you to come in her mouth again.”

Alex huffs out a breath, slightly disbelieving, but adjusts all the same.

“This okay, Sawyer?” Alex checks in.

“Get back down here, Danvers.” Maggie says. Her voice is hoarse and low, and Lucy can feel the jolt it causes all the way down to her toes. Alex gulps down a few deep breaths before lowering herself back down. Her eyes roll back into her head when Maggie’s tongue finds her clit again- impressively quickly whilst blindfolded- and Lucy starts to consider whether she should just let herself rub one out while she watches. She’s not entirely sure she can wait anymore.

Alex comes quickly, this time with Maggie sucking on her clit, and finally it’s Lucy’s turn. She grins wickedly, an expression that is starting to become permanent on nights like this, and winks up at Alex.

Sliding off the bed, Lucy retrieves their harness out of the box by the side of the bed and holds it out to Alex with one finger. Alex groans, but takes it off her and begins undoing the straps as she collapses off to the other side of Maggie.

Lucy leans back over to select the dildo she wants, humming as she considers her options. After a moment she selects the dark purple, sparkly one that is just a little bigger than she is used to. She knows that it will feel good, she’s unbelievably wet.

Lucy rolls back over and holds the toy out for Alex, who groans yet again when she sees it. Maggie is unusually still, aside from the tongue that continually peeks out to lick at the arousal still on her lips. Lucy knows that she is listening, waiting for some kind of indication of what might be happening.

For a moment, Lucy considers taking the blindfold off right away. Giving Maggie a show, but she stops herself. No, she wants Maggie to hear them first. Alex’s thighs are still shaking slightly, but Alex is nothing if not determined. She hauls herself up and over Maggie, leaning down to taste herself on Maggie’s lips as she goes, and settles between Lucy’s legs, up on her knees.

Lucy can’t help herself, and she reaches out to turn Maggie’s head towards her, getting her own taste of Alex. She hears Alex’s breath hitch in response, and god, Lucy can barely contain just how much she is feeling. Her chest feels like it might explode it her heart grows any bigger, and her centre is throbbing spectacularly as she watches Alex position the dildo in the harness.

Alex grabs the lube from their bedside draw. They had originally kept it in the box with everything else, but they found they used it too often to really put it that far away. Lucy kisses Maggie again, breaking off with a groan when she catches sight of Alex pumping her hand along the toy, coating it thoroughly.

“Ready, Luce?” She asks raggedly. Lucy moans in response.

“What are you guys doing?” Maggie asks, head cocked to the side to listen carefully.

“Well that’s for us to know and for you to find out.” Alex quips back cockily, and Lucy can feel the gush of wetness between her legs and Alex’s confidence. Maybe they should let Alex top more often.

Alex’s fingers press against her first, dipping just inside to gather her wetness before sliding up to stroke at her clit. Lucy has to bite back an embarrassingly loud moan at the gentle touch. She’s so past ready for this.

“Alex.” Her voice low and dangerous. Alex catches her eye and grins.

“Lucy.” Alex mimics her tone.

“Get on with it.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Alex mutters cheekily, but Lucy can’t even begin to think about sniping back at her, because she’s pressing the strap-op against her clit, and then sliding it down to her entrance.

Alex thrusts shallowly, just the tip of the strap-on entering Lucy before disappearing again. Alex’s eyes are fixed on her pussy, probably watching the way she clenches around nothing every time Alex pulls back out.

“Alex.” She warns again.

With another wicked grin, Alex presses the strap-on into her in one slick, smooth move. Their hips touch and Lucy clenches even harder around the strap-on. The larger than usual toy is hitting every one of her spots and Alex hasn’t even started moving yet. Panting harshly, Lucy turns her head to pull Maggie back into a sloppy kiss as Alex starts thrusting slowly.

Alex matches her moans as the strap-on starts to bump against her clit with each thrust, and they’re rutting together in no time. Lucy’s hips are rolling up into Alex’s controlled, and yet still somehow messy, thrusts. The wet sounds sex fill the room alongside the rough pant of all three of them. Maggie’s breathing is quieter, like she’s trying to contain herself to better listen to Lucy and Alex fuck.

Maggie starts whining after a little while, as Lucy’s moans grow louder. Lucy’s hands have left her hair in favour of threading through Alex’s as she thrusts slow and hard and deep. Both of her hands are on Lucy’s chest, playing and tugging at her nipples. And then, with a cheeky wink, Alex reaches one of her hands over to press against Maggie’s clit teasingly.

Maggie moans full and loud at the contact, her hips bucking up. Alex matches the stroke of her hand with the thrust of her hips and soon enough Lucy is barely holding on. Alex leans down to nip at her neck before whispering in her ear.

“Pull the blindfold off.”

And Lucy is not one to take orders. She’s been taking order for most of her life, and in the bedroom it’s almost the last thing she wants to do. But somehow, when it comes to her girls, when Alex rasps low and sexy into her ear like that, she really just might find she’s into it. Pulling one hand from Alex’s head, she tugs Maggie’s blindfold down and kisses her messily.

Maggie’s eyes crack open, and after her eyes adjust to the light, she groans. Her eyes zero in on the strap-on as it enters Lucy, and it’s the feeling of being watched that pushes Lucy over. She comes hard. Hard enough that Alex has a hard time keeping her thrusts up. Alex thrusts into her one last time instead, and the hand previously playing with her nipple comes down to press on her clit instead and the pressure alone sends Lucy into another successive orgasm.

“Fuck that’s hot.” Maggie pants. “Fuck.”

“Nice vocabulary.” Lucy teases with an amazing amount of coherency for what just happened. She’s impressed with herself. Maggie scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“You try being in this position.”

“You know, I just might.”

Neither Alex or Maggie can contain their surprise at that. They exchange a quick glance and Lucy suddenly finds herself nervous again.

“Maybe. I’m- I’m not sure yet.”

“It’s okay, Luce.” Alex says, gently brushing a sweaty tendril of hair from Lucy’s forehead. The movement causes the strap-on to shift inside of her, and Lucy bites back a quiet moan at the sensation. Alex presses on, not noticing.

“There’s absolutely no pressure. I love how we do this already. Sure, it could be fun but only if you’re going to have fun too.”

Maggie nods along with Alex, a small smile on her face. Suddenly, it all feels a little too serious for how hard they were fucking just minutes ago. She taps Alex’s hips and hisses when she nods and pulls the strap-on out of her gently.

“So, Sawyer.” Lucy drawls. “I think it might be your turn.”

Maggie tosses her head back and grins. “Finally.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, you still need-”

“Permission. I know, just-” Maggie bites her lip. “Please?”

“Begging already?” Alex asks. She grins cheekily when Maggie shoots her a dry look, and Lucy is almost ready to sit back and watch her girls go at it again. But she has a better idea. She reaches down and wiggles a finger underneath a strap of the harness and tugs.

“Take this off. I need it.”

Nodding, Alex climbs away from Lucy and pulls the harness off with practiced ease. Tossing it to Lucy, she disappears for a moment to wash the toy they'd used, and Lucy has slipped into the harness by the time she’s back. She’s picked up Alex’s favourite dildo, and waits until Alex is watching her to slot it into place. She uncaps the lube and spreads a healthy amount along the toy, keeping eye contact with Alex and she does.

Alex pounces on her a second later, kissing her hard, kissing her breathless.

“I love you guys.” Is mumbled against Lucy’s lips. She can’t even get a word about before Maggie whines.

“Then come over here and fuck me.”

Lucy simply glances over at her wryly.

Maggie smirks. “Love you too!”

“That’s more like it.” Lucy sasses. “Alex, why don’t you help poor Sawyer out.”

Alex grins and stalks her way back to the bed, crawling her way over to Maggie. “How should I do that, Luce?”

“Hmm.” Lucy pretends to consider. “What do you think?”

“She’s fucking soaked.” Alex says. Her hands are on Maggie’s hips now, rubbing gently. Maggie strains to keep them down on the bed, trying to keep herself out of trouble. She doesn’t want to have to wait. Lucy can’t help but grin at that.

Lucy hums thoughtfully as she rounds to the foot of the bed, standing behind Alex.

“Maybe you should taste her then.”

Alex moans and nods. “Fuck yes.”

“Two fingers as well?” Lucy poses it as a question, and gets affirmative responses from both of her girls. “Get on with it then.”

Alex lies down kissing just below Maggie’s navel before moving down to her centre. Lucy kneels on the bed behind Alex, between her legs and watches over her shoulder. Alex licks a broad stripe up her centre and then focuses in on her clit. One finger presses into Maggie slowly and Lucy is already worked up again. Between Maggie and her desperate, wanton sounds, and Alex’s appreciative hum, Lucy can’t help the whimper she lets out. What these women do to her is overwhelming.

“Up on your knees for me, Danvers.” Lucy instructs, tugging on her hips to guide her up. She complies without pulling herself away from Maggie. Lucy presses kisses along Alex’s spine, and kneads her ass gently, appreciating the mixture of soft flesh and hard muscle rippling under her skin. She lets her eyes graze over Maggie's twitching and twisting form, her clenched stomach and tensed arms.

Pressing the tip of the strap-on against Alex’s clit, she checks in again.

“I’m going to fuck you while you fuck Maggie.”

Alex groans into Maggie’s clit, and Maggie’s hips roll up in tandem, swearing profusely.

“That work for you?” Lucy asks. Alex pulls away long enough to breath out a ‘fuck yes’ and Maggie just chants out ‘please’ over and over again, her eyes flickering open to watch Lucy push the strap-on into Alex.

Lucy cums once, and Alex cums twice before they even consider giving in to Maggie’s breathless pleading. At every check in, Maggie all but shouts her colour, ‘green’ mixing in with various swear words and begging. Alex has three fingers thrusting into her hard and fast now, and her tongue still stroking her clit steadily. Lucy pulls out of Alex and shuffles up to lie next to Maggie, kissing gently along her jaw.

“What do you think Alex?” Lucy asks. “Should we let her cum?”

“God, fuck. P-please. Please let me cum.” Maggie begs incoherently.

Alex pulls away for long enough to grin and give Maggie her blessing to come. Maggie’s eyes roll back, but she knows better than to come before Lucy has agreed as well. She turns to Lucy with a desperate look.

“Alright.” Lucy breaths. “Cum.”

With a yell loud enough that Alex will find two noise complaints stuck to her door tomorrow morning, Maggie tips over the edge. Her body jerks harshly, and her hips press up into Alex’s mouth. Lucy hears the distinct sound of liquid hitting the bedsheets and she grins despite knowing that she’s going to be the one changing the sheets before they go to sleep.

As soon as Maggie’s body stops thrashing, Lucy unlocks the cuffs and guides Maggie’s limp arms down to the bed. Alex crawls up to kiss both of them gently before collapsing onto the bed on the opposite side of Maggie.

“That was fucking fantastic.” Alex says when she’s finally caught her breath.

“I cannot agree more.” Lucy says. Maggie just smiles at them blissfully, already dropping off to sleep against Lucy’s shoulder, one hand scratching at Alex’s scalp.

“Don’t fall asleep yet, Sawyer. I have to change the sheets you ruined.” Lucy says. Maggie lets out a long suffering sigh.

“I think you’ll find that it was actually the fault of the other two parties.”

“Objection.” Alex giggles.

“Stop making fun of me.” Lucy grumbles, rolling off the bed to fetch new sheets from the linen closet.

“But it’s so easy!” Alex calls out after her.

“Love you both so much.” Lucy replies, only half teasing.

“Love you too.” Her girls chorus behind her, and boy Lucy is glad to be getting used to this.


	10. sanvers: gertrude helps them move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from the wonderful [@Lurkz](http://lurkz.tumblr.com/) : moving into a new apartment - first one they picked out together and Gertrude keeps trying to "help"
> 
> This is tooth rotting fluff.

When it came to moving apartments, Alex has always had it easy.

She’d lived in the same house her whole childhood, born and raised in their family beach house at Midvale. The first time she had to move, she was moving from home into a dorm room at Stanford. The space was so small that it only took one car trip to get everything there. Unpacking took less than a day, and she was relaxing in her bunk by the time dinner rolled around.

The second time she moved, it was out of her dorm room and into her first apartment in National City. In the same sense, the move had been easy. Packing up the belongings in her dorm room had only barely filled up her crappy Toyota Corolla, and only took two super-powered trips up to apartment 4A on arrival.

The third time she moved was slightly harder. She had more belongings now, more furniture. But her super-powered sister was only a phone call away. Not to mention she also had an increased interest in getting Alex out of the loft quickly, so that she could take over it herself. It only took them a few hours to pack everything up. But it took Alex almost three months to unpack the final box in her new, open plan apartment.

The fourth move, however… is proving to be a challenge.

Despite having three aliens, an endlessly helpful fiancée, free access to the DEO motor pool and almost four years of muscle built up from DEO training… she also has an excitable puppy.

“Gertie, no!”

Alex groans, flopping back onto the floor dramatically and abandoning her half packed box. She can hear who she assumes to be Maggie frantically padding after the sound of skittering claws. Kara is squealing and aww-ing, no doubt filming the entire ordeal whilst James and Winn giggle.

Opening her eyes, she catches Gertrude racing past with a pair of boxers clamped in her jaw and her tail wagging vigorously.

She wonders why they thought it was a good idea to adopt a puppy _before_ they moved.

The tiny, four month old German Shepard had energy that gave Kara a run for her money, and she had a knack for getting into _absolutely everything._

 _‘She takes after her mother's, always investigating and detecting!’_ Winn had cooed the first time Gertrude got into the trash during game night. The fact that a nine week old puppy managed to get the lid off of Kara’s bin should really have clued them into just how rambunctious their little girl was.

She hauls herself to her feet and walks down the three steps that cordon off her bedroom.

“Gertrude.” Alex used her ‘stern’ voice. The one that usually had trainee agents quaking in their boots. The puppy skids to a stop, looking up at Alex with wide brown eyes, boxers swaying from the inertia. “Come.”

Gertrude looks up at her, a mix of trying to look innocent and just a hint of defiance.

She doesn’t move.

“Gertrude, come.” Alex reiterates, pointing at the ground near her feet. She summons everything she remembers from her day long puppy training course at the local community centre, looking Gertrude dead in the eye and trying to assert her dominance.

Gertrude starts to shuffle over, head hung low.

“Sit.” Alex commands when Gertrude reaches her feet. Her little body slumps as she sits. Gertrude looks up at her with shiny eyes. Her dog is an evil genius, how did that even happen?

“Drop it.”

The defiance comes back, and Gertrude’s jaw stays clamped shut.

“Gertie.” Alex warns gravely. She crouches down on her haunches, reaching ever so slowly for the fabric. “Drop it.”

Alex’s hand is seconds away from closing around the boxers.

Then Gertrude takes off again. She skids around the corner of the kitchen island, Maggie hot on her heels.

It takes them another ten minutes of chasing, strategizing and pointedly ignoring Gertrude to try and get her to lose interest to her the pair of boxers back.

“Who would have thought Maggie would be the pushover parent?” Winn teases as Alex hands the garment off to Maggie to pack. Maggie shoots him a glare, but blushes at the accusation all the same.

Because, somehow, it’s true.

Everyone had bet on Alex being the parent that spoilt their puppy rotten. But as it had turned out, Maggie was the one sneaking scraps off her plate to the whining puppy hiding between her legs under the dinner table. It was Maggie giving in to Gertie’s crying while they were trying to crate train her.

Alex pretended to be reproachful, but she couldn’t help but find Maggie’s lack of self control adorable.

So it was Alex who called after the puppy sternly, catching her just before she tore into a box of dinnerware.

It was Alex who had to wrestle back the leather harness Gertrude managed to sneak out of _that_ box, much to Alex and Maggie’s mortification.

It was Alex that bore the guilt of locking Gertrude in her crate while they finished packing, fighting back the way her heart clenched every time she whined pitifully.

It was Alex that then also had to deal with Kara’s disapproving pout when she deemed that Gertie had been in ‘puppy prison’ for too long.

“Baby, can’t we let her out?” Maggie asks, placing the final box by the front door. She turns to face Alex, pout on her lips and brow furrowed.

“No, we have to leave in a second. She’d just have to go back in soon anyway.”

Gertrude howls quietly and claws at the metal gate.

“But she’s so sad!” Maggie whines, sounding not unlike the dog.

“Well she wouldn’t be that sad if you stopped interrupting her crate training.” Alex chastises with a teasing smirk on her face. Maggie sighs, shoulders slumping as she makes her way over to the crate to comfort the pup.

“It’s okay, baby girl.” Maggie whispers conspiratorially to Gertrude. “I’ll break you out of there as soon as Mean Mom is distracted.”

Alex scoffs. “Mean Mom?”

“How could you say no to this little face?”

She should have known better. She should have recognised the trap. But she turns around without thinking and gets bombarded with not one, not two, but three pouts. Kara, having returned from taking a few boxes down to the truck, takes Maggie’s side immediately and starts pleading for Alex to let Gertrude out.

“If she’s coming out, she’s going on the leash and you’re both responsible for her.” Alex says, pointing at both of them threateningly. Maggie and Kara nod emphatically, already reaching to free Gertrude from her crate.

They get five minutes before Gertrude has torn a hole into two of their boxes.

“Why did we agree to adopt another puppy?” Alex groans.

“Another puppy?” Maggie frowns.

Alex doesn’t speak, simply points at Kara’s form sprawled across the floor, holding Gertrude above her like an airplane and singing a made up theme song about _‘Gertrude the Super-Dog’._

Maggie giggles, leaning up to kiss Alex soundly.

“So this is a bad time to ask you about a cat?”

_“Maggie.”_


	11. supercorp: kara after dentist (kind of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Supercorp: Kara blows out her powers and is currently out of her mind with temporary amnesia, she sees Lena and doesn’t remember she’s her wife and starts to go into a gay panic. Lena thinks it’s adorable and plays along and when Kara realizes that Lena is actually her wife, she starts to cry

Lena stalks through the DEO control room as quick as her Louboutin’s will take her. She’d received the text from Alex not ten minutes ago. _‘Need you at the DEO, Kara blew her powers.’_ Short and simple, an indication that Alex was hard at work to make sure her sister was okay.  
  
Lena kicks off her heels and takes the stairs two at a time to reach the medbay, taking in Kara’s pale form passed out in the cot.  
  
“She okay?” Lena asks as she enters. Alex doesn’t even glance up at her, too focused on the needle currently in Kara’s arm. She so rarely was without her powers that Alex usually took the opportunity to do some blood tests and check on Kara’s general health as well.  
  
“She’ll be perfectly fine. Probably very groggy when she wakes up because she’s on the good stuff.” Alex gestures vaguely at the IV stand attached to her bed, and Lena can just make out a morphine label on one of the bags. Not uncommon for when Kara blew out her powers. She hadn’t had much experience with pain, especially human levels of pain.  
  
Taking a few deep breaths, Lena nods slowly. Kara losing her powers isn’t new, but worrying all the same. She sinks into the chair on the other side of Kara’s bed.   
  
It only takes a few hours for Kara to come around. She wakes up confused, but recognises Alex on sight. Lena lets out a long exhale in relief.   
  
Pushing herself out of her chair, Lena finally catches Kara’s eye.  
  
“Woah!” Kara croaks slowly, drawing out the word for a long few moments. She turns to whisper none too subtly to Alex.  
  
“Alex! Alex can you see that?”  
  
Alex raises an eyebrow at Kara, sparing Lena a quick glance. “See what?”  
  
Kara turns back to stare at Lena in wonder. “The angel.”  
  
Lena stares back, dumbstruck.   
  
“Angel?” Alex asks, biting her lip to keep from laughing when she makes eye contact with Lena.  
  
“There’s this girl- she’s so beautiful Alex! Standing there.” Kara garbles a shaky hand gesturing to Lena. “She can’t be real. She’s too pretty.”  
  
Then Kara turns to Alex, tears suddenly gathering in the corners of her eyes. “Am I dying, Alex?”  
  
Alex rushes to comfort her. “No, no sweetie. You aren’t dying. That’s not an angel, it’s Lena.”  
  
“You know her?!” She squeaks eyes flickering to Alex for only a second at a time before refocusing on Lena. Alex snorts, clapping a hand over her mouth.  
  
Kara lolls her head, speaking from the side of her mouth like it might stop Lena, who is less than two feet away, from being able to hear her.  
  
“You gotta introduce us.” She begs, full force puppy eyes included.  
  
Snickering, Alex nods and gestures to Lena. “Kara, this is Lena.”   
  
Alex then turns to Lena, a mischievous glint in her eye. “Lena, this is Kara. My sister.”  
  
Lena grins, and plays along.  
  
“Very nice to meet you, Kara.”  
  
“I would die for you.” Kara blurts bluntly.  
  
“Kara, oh my god.” Alex mutters, dropping her face into her hands.   
  
Barely fighting back her laughter, Lena pulls her chair a little bit closer and sits back down.  
  
“That’s very kind of you, Kara.”   
  
“I think I’m gay.” Kara says, eyes never leaving Lena.  
  
Alex doubles over, shoulders shaking in an effort to contain herself.  
  
“Why do you say that?” Alex asks shakily, wiping at her watery eyes.  
  
Kara splutters in indignation, eyes wide, as she launches into a heavily slurred ramble.  
  
“Have you seen Lena? You know her! You haf’ta have seen her. She’s beautiful and pretty and- _damn!”_ Kara swears loudly. “Her eyes are so green, like the moons of Synsesia. It’s this planet my father took me too when I was little, and the moons are big and green. I remember thinking it was the prettiest thing I ever seen. Until now of course, cause Lena is obviously the prettiest thing I ever seen and- _crap!”_   
  
Kara cuts herself off abruptly and looks at Alex in fear.   
  
“She’s not supposed to know I’m an alien!” She whispers loudly.  
  
Lena leans in and whispers. “It’s okay, I already know.”  
  
“You already know?!” Kara asks, bewildered. “How?”  
  
Before Lena can answer, Kara gasps dramatically. “Are we friends?”  
  
Lena smirks. “You could say that.”  
  
Kara smiles, and then frowns. She looks down at her lap and pouts.  
  
“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Lena asks, leaning forward and taking one of Kara’s hands in both of her own. It takes a good few moments before Kara can focus on forming an answer, staring down at their joined hands in awe.   
  
Lena can hear Alex’s snickering a few feet behind her and fights to block it out, in fear of bursting out laughing herself.   
  
“I don’t wanna be _friends_. You’re too pretty for just friends.” Kara spits the word ‘friends’ like it had personally offended her.   
  
Lena smiles. “You want to be more than just friends?”   
  
Kara lights up, her thousand watt smile shining brighter than the sun lamps built into the bed. “Are you single?”  
  
Alex snorts loudly.  
  
“Unfortunately not.” Lena answers Kara, feigning a sad look. She almost regrets it when Kara looks heartbroken.  
  
“You have a boyfriend?” Kara mumbles dejectedly.  
  
“No,” Lena holds up her left hand. “I have a wife.”  
  
“A wife?” Kara asks, her pout still firmly in place.  
  
“Yes, she’s a beautiful blonde woman. About five foot nine, wears glasses and some very cute cardigans.” Lena starts, almost giggling when Kara’s eyes narrow slightly.  
  
“She has these striking blue eyes that I could stare into for hours at a time. She’s very strong, so strong she could lift a building even.”   
  
As Lena rambles on, Kara’s eyes get more narrow by the second.   
  
“She’s very kind, and caring. She’s out of this world.” Lena smirks.   
  
“Wait a minute...” Kara slurs. “What’s your wife’s name?”  
  
Lena grins. “Her name is Kara.”  
  
Kara blinks. Then gasps.  
  
“M-me?”  
  
Lena leans forward and gently tugs at the chain around Kara’s neck, pulling her wedding ring out of her T shirt and cradling it in the palm of her hand.  
  
“Yes, you.”  
  
Kara stares at her ring, then at Lena’s ring. She looks up. “I’m your wife?”  
  
“Yep.” Lena giggles.  
  
“Woah.”   
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“When did we get married?”   
  
“Almost two years ago.”  
  
“Woah!”  
  
Lena’s grin widens.   
  
“Alex!” Kara calls to her sister.  
  
Alex somehow manages to pull it together long enough to stumble back over to the bed. “Yeah, Kara?”  
  
“I have a wife!”  
  
“You do.”  
  
“How did I do that?”  
  
Alex and Lena share a look as they giggle. “I don’t know, kid. I don’t even know how I did it.”  
  
Kara stares at Alex, unblinking. “ _YOU_ have a wife too?!”  
  
Before Alex can answer, a short burst of laughter by the door has all three of them turning to find Maggie standing in the doorway, her phone pointed at them.  
  
Maggie looks up from the screen with a wide grin.  
  
“I cannot wait to show her this when she’s sober.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been like 84 years since I've written anything cause i cant make words happen but i forced myself to really try and get this done and it only took like 3 hours but anyway soz for like falling of the face of earth for a hot minute


End file.
